Teaparty
by VampireMassacre
Summary: At the end of Alex in Wonderland, Jericko Jabberwocky was transported away from Wonderland, banished forever! Of course, he thinks this new life will be a curse, being sent to some foreign place...but, to his amazement he has been sent to...another Wonderland?


Yes :D Tis Jay's story, just like I promised. Made in collaboration with **thelittlegreencat**! She's also the writer of Velvet Seduction! (Which is on her account **OffensivePhilosphy**, and if you haven't read it, you MUST read it before you read this story) Oh, and also, if you haven't read Alex in Wonderland, my first story, you need to read that as well, or you won't understand a lick of what's going on!

So...everyone, ENJOY!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Teaparty Chapter 1: The South

Cecil Cheshire had chosen to transport the Jabberwocky to Heart Castle, having been warned that the dragon was very dangerous and as rash as they came. But when he'd actually met said Jabberwocky, he didn't see a dangerous, soulless dragon human. What'd he seen was a pissed off dragon man who above all was deeply hurt. The pain in Jay's eyes had been evident the second the Cheshire had lays eyes upon him. Of course it was deeply buried and well hidden behind layer after layer of anger and hatred, but it was there, and that was enough for Ches to feel sorry for the dragon.

He'd transported Jay to the Castle a few moments after he'd met him, knowing it was best to move him while he was confused. All the Wonderland nobles where waiting for them.

Ches stepped away from Jay's side and twirled to the side of the Hatter's; his lover. The Hatter had embraced him, kissed him, and walked towards the Jabberwocky. At least, he tried to walk towards the Jabberwocky.

"Don't come any closer! I don't know where the fuck I am and I'm pissed off! I don't feel like being approached by some tall bastard in a top hat! I've had enough problems with people in top hats," Jay snarled.

The Hatter wisely took a step back. Now, the Hatter could have easily dealt with the Jabberwocky, but if there's one thing he knew, it was to give wild animals their space.

Caterpillar, though wiser than the Hatter, was sore all over and in no mood for games. He took a few very deliberate steps towards Jay, whom snarled at him.

"Hush, child, I'm in no mood for this, so I'll explain quickly. You're in another Wonderland, different from your own. As we all know, you've been banished from yours. But where exactly did you expect to be sent? Topside? No. So you were sent here. My name is Cruel Caterpillar, and I am the Caterpillar of this world. The tall man you just snarled at is our Mad Hatter (though he isn't really mad), and the cat eared Kitten," protests of "Not a kitten!" were vaguely heard in the background, "is our Cheshire Cat, the Hatter's lover. I warn you not to hurt the Cheshire, because I am very happy to inform you the Hatter is the most powerful man in this Wonderland, and he could easily kill you. So be on your best behavior."

Caterpillar stepped back into his place in the row, steadily gazing into Jay's eyes. He did not fear this Jabberwocky.

Jay growled low under his breath, bearing his teeth and showing off a pair of impressive fangs. "Do I look like I give a flying shit? I didn't ask to be fucking sent anywhere! And I am sure as hell not a child, and I am fucking going to rip all the pretty hair right out of his damn head if he comes anywhere near me," he hissed.

His eyes scanned the room in a calculating way, taking in the number of people and gauging their power levels. They all could have easily been seen in his Wonderland, though, he noted, the green haired bunny thing was a stretch. Abnormally colored hair was possible, but not common in his Wonderland. The building, the architecture of it, was most definitely not Wonderlandian…not his Wonderlandian, anyway.

He gauged that the green haired thing and the cat would be easiest. Except maybe whatever was inside a teapot, which smelled like a small mammal but he wasn't sure. Mouse maybe. Then there was the fact that the freaky Hatter guy would be on his ass for the Cat.

So his black, hateful gaze settled on the green head. Judging by the fact his ears where not white, he was probably the Hare. His lips turned up into an emotionless smirk, and then his eyes turned back to the tall Caterpillar. "Fine, pasty. I'll play along. What the fuck do you plan to do with me?"

The Caterpillar shrugged. "That's up to the others," he answered. The Hatta stepped forward.

The Hatta was the sister of the Hatter and nearly as tall. Standing at six feet and five inches, her cherry red hair and equally red eyes tended to make people attend to what she said.

"Alright, Jericko Jabberwocky," she said, flipping through a thick file folder with the emblem of Jay's wonderland on it, "according to your file, you're a destructive five mile long dragon who can breathe both ice and fire. But it also says you're currently locked in your human form. And in your human form, you're a foul tempered, rude, and downright cruel person. And it also says you're a sex addict."

She then turned to the other nobles and said, "I say we make him live with the March." The green haired Hare's eyes turned to the size of tea saucers and his ears began twitching rapidly. "W-what?!" he said in disbelief. But no one heard him.

"I think that's a good idea!" purred Ches, and the White Rabbit nodded. The Hatter was not so quick to agree. "Now, sister, let's not jump to decisions. Maybe we could give him his own house."

Hatta shook her head. "Jericko needs to have someone look after him, so why not another sex addict? They'll understand each other better," she said with an innocent smile. In all honestly she didn't really care if the March Hare and Jay would understand each other. She currently held quite a strong grudge against the Hare and she knew making the Jabberwocky live with him would make him suffer a great deal.

The Caterpillar was staying completely out of this, it seemed, which left the Hatter outvoted. He sighed, knowing he had lost.

"Do I get a say about this?! Does Jericko get a say about this?!" March yelled, to get attention.

Hatta shook her head. "Nope. Not really. Well, that just about settles this meeting. Oh wait!" she said, and waved her hand. A cherry red rune formed in the air, split in half, and wrapped itself around Jay's wrists. "To keep you in check, Jabberwocky. Should you try to break anything, living or non-living, you'll get a very painful shock. Those will stay on until we can trust you."

Jay, who had managed to stay silent, growled fiercely. "Fuck you! Take these goddamned things off me!" he snarled.

Hatta smiled and said, "No. Now go on home, you two. Methinks this meeting is over~!"

March, realizing he wasn't going to win, became furious. "Fuck all of you!" he yelled, and stormed out.

Hatta turned to Jay. "You should probably follow him if you'd like dinner and a bed to sleep on, tonight," she said, then she gathered the Tweedle Twins, and left.

Hatter sighed again, gave Jay a sympathetic look and left, linking arms with Ches.

The Caterpillar seemed to vanish, and the White Rabbit left to wherever else in the castle he was needed.

Jay's eyes widened in disbelief, especially at the speed everyone was leaving. "What, no! Get back here you fuckers! You can't just…!" he shouted, but didn't even finish his sentence. Everyone was gone.

Letting out a growl, he looked down at his wrists in disgust. Great, more electricity. Now, not only was he going to get shocked if he changed, he would also get shocked if he BROKE anything. The fuck. Now he couldn't even take out his anger.

In absolute rage, he threw back his head and let out a hate filled draconic roar that shook the building he was in and made leaves fall from the trees outside. However, no matter how much hate was in that roar, other animals could hear the note of despair that came along with it. What had Alex done to him?! Why here?! Why more bondage?!

"I'll be happy my ass," he hissed under his breath. "And I'll be damned if I go after the damn fucking rabbit wanna-be!"

Nevertheless, he wouldn't accomplish anything by standing there. So, he followed March's scent through the city. People avoided him, and everywhere he went the sounds of life paused, waiting for him to pass before moving again. There were no people, no anything within fifty feet of him in either direction.

Finding March's home, he didn't even knock before he went inside. And sniffed around for the green haired Hare, not caring whether or not the little shit was okay with him entering or not.

Said Hare could be found down the hall in a spare bedroom, fluffing pillows and spreading out fresh sheets and going through all the motions of making a bed. But the look on his face told Jay his mind was elsewhere.

It wasn't until after the bed was made, did March notice Jay was standing in the doorway. He looked at him for a long moment before saying, "Well, since it seems you're going to be my guest/housemate for however fucking long, this is your room. There's a bathroom across the hall, you have a dresser you can put your clothes in and a bedside table. My bedrooms upstairs, third door on the right should you need anything in the middle of the night."

Jay looked at him like he was an idiot. "I don't have any clothes besides the ones I'm wearing," he said, surprisingly calm. He'd been able to blow off a little steam on his walk here.

March's eyes got wide for the second time that evening. "Well fuck me. I guess tomorrow we're going shopping. I suppose you don't have a toothbrush? Oh, whatever. You obviously weren't sent over with anything. We're going to have to get a lot of shit tomorrow." He rubbed his face, already looking tired despite the fact it wasn't even all that late in the evening.

"Well, I'm not going to worry about that now. You hungry? 'Cuz I'm fucking starved. I'm going to go make some food," he said, and walked past Jay towards the kitchen.

Jay stared at the room after March just walked right past him. It was strange not to be treated like he was a time bomb. Usually no one would dare talk to him like he was a normal person….because, well, he wasn't.

He looked at the rather plain looking room. "….This is boring as fuck," he mumbled to himself, eyeing what was, in his opinion, a tiny assed bed. He'd have to fix that, and the boring room. Maybe just make himself a new bed, but that would take a lot of wood.

After assessing that room, he shrugged and sighed. He could've been dumped worse places, he supposed, but he didn't like any of this. Leaving the boring room, he followed March's smell, as well as the smell of cooking food, to the kitchen. The rest of the house didn't make much of an impression him either. Then again, he had always lived in a castle, and been surrounded with ornate things, so any normal dwelling would be small and boring to him.

He plunked himself down at the kitchen table and watched March move around, not saying a word. He didn't know if he liked his new…. "roommate." He seemed like a bitch. Even the other…whatever the hell those people were, didn't like him. Being MADE of negative emotions, he could usually feel them when they were being dished out.

"So…what'd you do to make all of your buddies so damned angry at you, hm?" he questioned, blatantly staring at March's ass. It was a nice ass.

March stiffened for a moment before resuming his cooking. He was making spaghetti because it was easy and he could add extra meat, assuming that Jay mostly ate meat.

"I made a bet with the Cheshire that he couldn't seduce the Hatter some months back. They ended up falling in love, and I started a rift between them so the Hatter would hate Ches and Ches would have no fucking clue as to what to do. It worked for awhile. But then somehow Ches made up with Hatter and I was found out. Got my shoulder fractured in the process." And as if to prove his point, he rubbed said shoulder. Jay had noticed how he was favoring that arm while cooking. It must still hurt him.

"So what'd you do make all your people so damned angry at you?" March asked.

Jay chuckled darkly, flashing a predatory grin, trying to ignore March's shoulder problems.

"Damn, you're a real bitch. All I caused were seven major wars and killed millions of people," he said, as if he were talking about a leisurely stroll in the park. He didn't feel any remorse for killing those people, nor did he care that all of them had been innocent.

He shrugged. "Oh, and I'm the living embodiment of all of the people of Wonderland's negative emotions. Hate, evil, jealousy, envy, all that good shit. Apparently, an evil five mile long dragon is a liability to the continent."

'Not that I chose to be,' he added silently to himself.

The smell of meat was distracting him though. He hadn't eaten anything before he left, or for a few weeks, actually, and it was bringing his dragon sized appetite back to be around the aroma of cooking meat.

March shrugged. He'd heard that Jay was some seriously bad and dangerous brand of being, but he didn't really care. None of Jay's past was his problem.

"Bitch is one of the nicer things I've been called," March said, mixing the sauce and pasta. Once that was done, he pulled out two plates and dumped most of the spaghetti on one of them and barely a spoonful on another. He set the fuller plate in front of Jay and handed him a fork. "Try not to make a mess. I'll get you a glass of water," he said. He poured them both a glass and sat down to eat. He took all of two bites before leaning back and pushing his plate away as he watched Jay scarf down his food.

"I'm supposing it's been awhile since you ate anything? I know you've been kept in a cell for the past few weeks. Or do you usually eat a lot of food?" he asked, watching the pile of pasta on Jay's plate become rapidly smaller. He had a feeling he'd be cooking more in a few minutes.

Jay looked up from his nearly clean plate, tongue darting out to lick sauce from his lips. "I haven't eaten anything since the day I was thrown into that shithole," he answered, then went back to slurping up his noodles.

He sat back once he was done and downed his glass of water.

"Well, bitch or not, you aren't damn bad at cooking. Then again, it might just barely be edible and I'm just hungry as hell," he snickered, tilting his chair back on its back legs and setting his feet on the table.

He put his arms behind his head and sighed. "So, the fuck is there to do around here? I've been cooped up in a castle for about 2,000 years on top of the dungeon shit, and I was thinking I would get to see how Wonderland changed. Guess not, but hell, never seen yours before. I would suggest I find someone to screw, but I'd end up maiming them, and that flaming bitch from that meeting's stupid runes would fry my ass."

March shrugged. "If you're looking for sex, there's a park set aside for public sex. I'm sure you could go there, sit on a bench, and immediately have some pickings come up to you. You might be risking some diseases, though," he suggested. He lifted Jay's feet off the table and let them fall to the floor. "I have a job I have to do every day, but it's basically just walking around being a law enforcer, so you could come with me if you wanted, or wander around. The Tulgey Woods are a nice place to go if you like open space."

He stood and started cleaning off Jay's plate. "I don't really know. Find a hobby or something. You can have the rest of my food if you want. I'm full. And why'd you call Hatta a 'flaming bitch'?" he asked. Hatta wasn't actually a bad person, he knew. Of course she was pretty pissed at March, but eventually everything would blow over and she'd be nice to him again. And bake him cookies. Goddamn she baked good cookies.

"You still hungry?" he asked Jay.

"Public sex?" Jay repeated, as if the information was just now reaching him, or he had been focusing on that part of the conversation the whole time March was talking.

He grinned lecherously and shook his head. "Sounds fun, but getting the sex wasn't a problem. I'm not exactly a gentle lover, which brings me to be calling your 'Hatta' a flaming bitch."

Holding up his wrists he showed off the runes there. "She put these on me. I can't break anything, living or non-living, or I get shocked. And THIS," he emphasized, pointing to his armlet, Draconis Nocturne, "…has shocked me more than enough for the rest of my immortal life."

"I've only had one lover come out of fucking me and not be broken in some way. One. And if they live, it surprises me. So yeah, Hatta's a flaming bitch in my book. All of you are, until I'm free. You all act like I want to be here and get fucked over for a second time in my life."

Rolling his eyes, he let out a frustrated breath and stretched. "Where's your Jabberwocky?"

March rolled his eyes and planted his hand on his hip. "Well for starters, you should appreciate the chance we're giving you here. You have free range to do whatever you want as long has it doesn't involve killing or maiming, and should you prove that you can be trusted and calm down, you'll be given a house of your own and citizenship to this Wonderland. You're getting a clean slate. No one in this country knows you're an evil dragon and they won't ever know if you're careful. So stop being an angry child and grow the fuck up. We haven't wronged you. We're trying to give you a second chance." He went back to cleaning the dishes.

"As for our Jabberwocky, it was killed some two thousand years ago by our Hatter. Its bones are curled around the clearing that Hatta's house is in. You can go see them sometime. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he answered.

Jay suddenly stood, towering over March and glaring down at him. "I didn't ask for your damned second chance," he hissed.

He put a sharp claw under March's chin, lifting the Hare's face to look up at his. "Look at me. I'm a fucking dragon stuck in this horrible body. I don't want to be human. I don't fucking want a second chance! I'd rather die than be stuck like this, but all of the shit I'm made of would just flood whatever world I die in!"

His eyes changed, going gold and black and his fangs lengthened. "I could just kill you and leave," he purred, a sly smile curling on his lips.

March smiled sweetly back at him. "If you killed me, I'm sure those pretty red wrist bands of yours would knock you out. As for bad emotions, that's nothing new. The people of this world probably have enough negative emotions to make a dragon twice as bad as you. You wouldn't be anything special," he said cutely. He lifted his hand and traced Jay's jaw line.

"Why are you so angry? And don't give me that 'made of bad souls and negative emotions' bullshit. Why are you so angry?" March asked. He idly noticed how close he and Jay were. Mere centimeters apart.

Jay's eyes narrowed, and he was about to correct March, saying that no one could be nearly as bad as him, but he stopped. He realized that he had gotten soft, more human, and it sickened him. As much as one thousand years ago, he would've killed March without hesitation, damn the consequences. He couldn't now though.

The other's hand on his face surprised him, and broke him from his thoughts.

Opening his mouth to argue, he once again found himself not able to say what he had been thinking. "I would say it's because of those souls and emotions. But you're right, it isn't all of that, I suppose," he muttered, looking away stubbornly.

"I was made to be destroyed. It's in your damn file, isn't it? How would you feel if the moment you were created, your were bound and your creators attempted to slaughter you?" he growled.

Was he bitter? You bet your ass.

"I'd feel angry and hateful. Just like you. But your file also says you're over seven thousand years old. My father beat my mother right before my eyes when I was three years old. And I was angry. I hated him so much, but after a time I wasn't as angry and I learned to forgive him. I'd never want to see his face again, and luckily he's dead, but I forgave him. And it took a lot less time than seven thousand years." March said softly. His voice wasn't accusing or pitying, it was gentle and kind.

He placed his other hand on Jay's face and gently turned the dragon man's head to face him. And then he just smiled at him.

Jay blinked down at him, staring at that smile. For some reason, he didn't want to shoot down March's idea that he had the ability to overcome things like that.

"There must be something you're not understanding," he muttered, and fought the urge to nuzzle into March's hand.

His voice was cold when he spoke next. "Being made of absolutely nothing but negative emotions, I lack the ability to forgive. I have no mercy, no forgiveness. I can't love, I can't be patient! I've tried to feel! I feel nothing!"

"I don't believe that in the slightest. I think you're fooling yourself. You obviously can feel anger, and that's something. I think you've never had the opportunity to feel good emotions. And honestly all of us want you to feel positive emotions; you just have to give us a chance. Give me a chance." March said, but he was more asking Jay to give him that chance.

Jay looked off-set for a moment. He had meant he didn't feel anything good, and had acknowledged his anger and bitterness many times before. He felt a small twinge in his chest though, of something he didn't understand, but he knew it was because March was actually trying to understand him.

Like Alex…but in a completely different way, of course.

March pulled his hands away and they fell to his sides. "I'm going to go get a shower and then I'm going to bed. You should shower, too. Use the one down here. I'll bring you some clothes that you can sleep in and some that you can wear tomorrow until we get you a wardrobe put together. There's a new toothbrush and toothpaste, so brush your teeth. No buts. I won't have someone with terrible breathe living with me." He said, and stepped back and walked out. Then he went up the stairs and couldn't be seen anymore.

But even though he couldn't be seen, Jay could hear his footsteps, and smell his scent left behind. He stared after him for a few heartbeats, a warmth beginning to seep through his veins until it pooled low in his abdomen.

His smile was a perfect, but for the fangs, and wicked as any he had ever given his victims. He was horny…and that redhead….Hatta…? Yes Hatta…had mentioned something about the Hare being a sex addict. Maybe he could play on that, and make his stay more entertaining for them both.

He strode up the stairs, through house and after March. Standing outside the bathroom door, once he was there, he breathed deep one more time, inhaling the scents of the house and March, and the water now running. He grasped the doorknob and turned, half expecting to have to burst the door off of its hinges.

However, surprisingly, it was unlocked. With a silence that would've made a Cheshire proud, he entered the bathroom and came up behind the half dressed Hare. "Perhaps," he purred, "…we should save water. I wouldn't mind showering with you."

March smiles slightly and undid his hair, the green locks falling past his shoulder. "I like that idea," he purred, and turned around to face Jay. He reached down and unbuttoned the Jabberwocky's black pants, smiling coyly up at him the whole time.

The only clothing March was wearing were soft green pants, and he easily shifted his hips slightly and had them falling around his ankles to leave himself completely naked. "Tell me, Jabberwocky, what do you think?" he asked coyly.

He slipped his black vest off, dropping it to the floor uncaringly and having his gaze completely centered on March the whole time. The burning stare scanned the length of March's body before zeroing in on the Hare's already hard member.

The dragon smirked at the light touch of color that bloomed on March's cheeks. "Been a while since you've had a nice, hard dick in that ass, hm?" he teased, slipping his own shirt over his head and revealing the hard, toned muscle underneath. There wasn't a scar in sight, despite how many battles he had been in.

March's body, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as sharp and carved. It was smooth muscle and curves, much softer to the touch than Jay's. Which he found out as he pulled March close and immediately groped his ass.

The smaller man blushed and let out a cooing moan, laying his hands on Jay's chest for support. The noirette above him chuckled and shook his head, moving to grasp March's hands and put them directly on his crotch.

"Ah-ah. You were getting these off, weren't you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow and snapping his teeth together wickedly.

Once March's hands were in their proper place, in his opinion, he grasped March's chin between a thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up and claiming his lips in a rough, biting kiss. March whimpered at first under the rough ministrations, but continued his apparent job of unbuttoning Jay's pants and sliding them down off of his body.

Jay's cock wasn't in any better of a condition than the Hare's. It was hard and prominent, jutting forward and begging for attention. He wasn't shy about it either, and growled as his free hand guided March's hand to stroke his tip.

March smiled softly and blushed slightly, running his fingertips over Jay's length. The Jabberwocky was impressive, but it wasn't anything March couldn't handle. He pulled his hands away and pressed up against Jericko, and slowly rotated his hips. He got a pleased growl in return.

He ground a little harder, until he was blushing and moaning quietly. The dragon human's hands never let go of his ass. Not that he minded.

"Come on…" March whispered softly, and took Jay's wrist to lead him to the running shower that was at the perfect temperature. He climbed inside and pulled Jay in with him.

Jericko didn't hesitate to flip him around and press March into the wall, pinning his arms above his head and grinding into his ass provocatively. It seemed March was going to have to make Jay slow down, because if Jay was this eager, and with his track record…let's just say March didn't fancy being torn in places that really shouldn't be torn.

"Slooow down there, Nellie. I haven't even been prepared, and I haven't had anything inside me for months, so I kind of need it." March said, prying his hands lose and turning to Jay.

The dragon made a frustrated noise, breath hissing out of him lowly. He was beginning to go into that frenzy he did when he was horny, and his somewhat animalistic mind didn't enjoy March trampling all over his mood.

"Fine," he growled, suddenly hooking one hand behind March's kneecap and bending it up, leaving March standing on one leg and having to hold on to him to keep steady. Jay's eyes flashed bright gold with a purple edge for a moment, his armlet, which was the only thing he still had on, flashing momentarily as well.

His tail materialized and extended itself, causing March's eyes to widen and stare, if only for its sudden appearance. But then there was the fact it was also snaking itself up towards his face, pausing just outside of his lips.  
When the green haired man didn't immediately open them, Jay growled, and snapped his teeth together frustrated, his free hand flicking March's nipples in a stinging way. "You wanted prep, you'll get it. Lube it up nice and wet, will ya?"

Now, March has done some freaky shit in his life, but sucking on dragon tail was defiantly new. But he did it anyway. He could tell Jay was the kind of person that lost his mind a little bit when he got horny, and March didn't fancy finding out what would happen should he make the Jabberwocky mad. But he also didn't like impatient partners.

After the tail was thoroughly wet, he felt it slide down his body, between his legs, and push in.

March moaned loudly.

He hadn't expected it to be so...lithe. Touching in all the right places and stretching him pleasantly.

The dragon grinned as he saw the effects of his tail, and he moved it even more skillfully, locating March's prostate and winding around the area, squeezing and milking it. He had spent eons learning human anatomy and the things his own body could do, and therefore was very skilled with both.

The moans that rang from the green haired man's throat only served to heat up his already hot body further. "That's right, bunny-butt," he purred, pressing his body into March's and nipping sharply at March's ear. "Feel it inside of you? But you want more don't you?"

He couldn't help thinking that March was lucky Hatta had put that spell on him. Because otherwise, he probably would've ignored the Hare's warning that he needed prep, and he would've raped the other without care. However, for some strange reason, he just didn't want to hurt the rabbit-wannabe that way. Then there were his instincts, which were rapidly pushing away coherent thought.

Jay suddenly felt the need to explain himself. "I wouldn't normally insist on a quickie," he growled. "But I'm a dragon that hasn't fucking mated in months. I need sex. I'll damn sure make it up to you with long, slow torturous sex later. But right now..." he trailed off, sinking his teeth into March's shoulder to make a point.

March moaned again. "Shush. I like this better anyway."

He pressed himself up to jay and kissed the dragon hard on the mouth. He pit and pulled at Jay's bottom lip until he saw a little bruise start to form. When he was satisfied with that, he moved to attack the dragon's neck. He felt Jay lift him up and March wrapped his legs around Jay's waist.

"Please..." He begged. He wanted Jay in him and he wanted it _now_.

Jay smirked and licked the outer shell of March's ear. "You asked for it," he growled slyly, and promptly slammed March's hips down into his as he thrust up, effectively impaling March on him in one hard thrust.

The shudder that ran through the Hare only added too Jay's lust, and the load cry that had accompanied said shudder shot like lightening straight from his ears to his cock deep inside the smaller man. Without warning, and without heed to anything March said, he began to move.

With each thrust, his pace became more rapid and his movements more powerful, until it was very likely the wall which Jay had the green haired March pressed against would crack with the force he put behind it.

March was a hot mess in a few seconds. "J-jericko!" he screamed. March didn't usually scream people's names, but he'd never felt this _good_ and this _full_.

He clung to Jay and nipped at his neck as he slowly rolled his hips. Then he reached up and kissed Jay.

Jay bit and tugged almost viciously at March's lips, bruising but not breaking skin as his passion reached new heights. March was so tight, so hot and pliable in his arms, it was driving him completely over the edge. Usually when he had sex, there was at least some control.

There was none here. "Fuck! Yeeesss," he hissed after breaking March's kiss. His hips crashed into March's heavily, his eyes turning completely gold and dragon-like, with their slit pupils, and his eyeteeth sharpening to draconic fangs.

Without thinking, he sank his teeth into March's shoulder, something any normal dragon would do to hold their partner down. However, that caused a surge of electricity from Hatta's runes into his body and he removed his now bloodied teeth whith an angry, growling yelp.

March hissed at the bite, but it actually added to his pleasure.

He heard the sizzle and snap of electricity and knew if it hadn't been magic, March would have taken a serious shock with all the water running over their bodies.

He had to slow this down before it got out of hand.

He splayed his hand against Jay's chest and looked up into gold and black eyes. "Shhh, calm down." He whispered tenderly. He could see this dragon had no self control. He had to remember he was fucking with a large, dangerous, and very wild animal. Literally.

And knowing how animals tend to work, March bared his throat and turned his head in just such a way that it was showing but he could also nuzzle Jay's throat.

The bite mark was now stinging, and March knew he'd have to bandage it later, but for now he ignored it and kissed at Jay's throat and his collar bones.

He rolled his hips softly, hoping he'd calmed down the dragon enough.

Jay's response to March's soothing was to simply growl and snap his teeth together threateningly, despite what had just happened with the electricity. However, that was very good considering the alternative would have been for him to rip out March's throat. It was that urge he was getting not to hurt the green haired Zion.

The gestures March took to expose himself after that registered in his primitive brain though. Submission.

Immediately attacking March's neck, though with kisses and nips rather than bites, Jay's anger cooled down immensely, though he had no idea why.

His kisses and nips went down March's shoulder, to the bite, and his tongue stroked it softly, cleaning the blood off of it and soothing the pain there as his hips picked up their pace from before. Crisis successfully averted, for now.

March sighed softly at the licks but moaned loudly at the way Jay picked up his thrusts. He pushed down just as eagerly. He felt the pressure build and he knew soon he would come.

He clenched his thighs to hurry Jay along, determined not to come alone.

Still keeping his neck bared, March tilted his head back and closed his eyes against the shower. He bit his lip and clawed at Jay's back and before long he was screaming as he came.

And he most definitely did not come alone. Jay's release was prompted not moments after, the feeling of March's inner walls clenching with his release too much for his brain to handle. The torrent of his release was accompanied by a most decidedly draconic roar, and on the last thrust, he actually did break the tile on March's shower wall.

Which earned him another shock, though not nearly as powerful as the first one. It caused him to hiss lightly, but nothing more, as he was feeling much too pleased from his release to get too angry.

March went suddenly limp as Jay released inside him.

He heard the tile crack and knew he'd have a delicious bruise on his shoulder blades for the next few days. He wouldn't be surprised if his fractured shoulder was set back in its healing process, but he didn't rightly care in that moment. The roar had sent tingles up his spine.

Slowly, as to savor it, March unwrapped his legs from around Jay and stood up. He clung to the dragon for a few seconds to regain his footing, but was soon standing on his own. He looked up at Jay tenderly and grinned.

Jay's eyes wore closed at first when March looked up, his breathing deep as he regained his composure. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to blink repeatedly in surprise as he was greeted with the sight of the smiling Hare. The tender look...wasn't one he had ever gotten before. He didn't understand it.

"...What's that damn look for?" he grumbled, sweeping his wet hair out of his face now that he wasn't distracted anymore.

The sex had been some of the best he had ever had, and that surprised him. It had been meant to be a quickie, easy and to the point. It was awkward to have to actually speak to the person he had been fucking seconds ago. He had no idea what to do.

March shrugged. "I enjoyed myself, is all." he said. Then he turned around and picked up a white bottle of shampoo. He squirted some onto his hand and began washing his hair.

After washing his hair twice with two different type of shampoos (one that smelt like lilacs), he looked up at Jay. "Why are you staring?" he asked.

Jay shook his head, glancing away and shrugged nonchalantly. He hadn't realized he was staring. "Because you're fucking sexy," he stated simply.

Which was true. He sniffed the air a bit and gave the Hare a wicked grin. "Good enough to eat."

He sniffed a few bottles, and picked the one that smelled least girly before washing his hair and looking for a bottle of conditioner. "Feh. All this shit smells girly as fuck. We're getting me something that doesn't make me smell like a fucking pansy."

March glared at him playfully. "I like this smell and if you don't then I guess we just can't have sex!" he yelled, but then poked Jay playfully.

"Here, this conditioner has no smell." and he handed the bottle to Jay, before using three different conditioners on his hair. Soon the shower smelled like lilacs and roses.  
March went for the soap.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled, snatching the conditioner and procceeding to rub it into his hair. He turned his head so hide the almost unnoticeable blush that crossed his cheeks in response to March's playfulness. It wasn't something he was used to.

When he saw March reach for the soap, he gave him a playful smack on the ass, leaving a red handprint behind and smirking at the Hare when he turned. "Couldn't resist." With a shrug, he washed the conditioner out of his hair.

"And I like the smell," he admitted, and then smiled a bit. "Just not on me."

March yelped at the smack. He playfully glared at Jay.

"I'm glad you like the smell then." He then proceeded to wash his body. He ran his hands over his chest, then stomach, and slowly between his thighs. He then proceeded to turn and bend slightly to wash his rear, fingers sliding between his legs and, throwing a smirk at Jay, pressed inside to clean out the fluids there.

March couldn't resist putting on a show and he stretched himself for Jay to see. He slipped a third finger inside and moaned slightly.

Then he quickly removed all three fingers and stepped out of the shower, having completed his washing.

"Make sure to turn the water off when you're done!" he said, before wrapping himself in a bathrobe and exiting the bathroom.

Jay's eyes followed March out, wide and outraged. He had seriously begun to get right back to the aroused state he had been in before, March's little show turning him on immensely.

He growled lowly, finishing washing in a rush and switching off the water, as he was told. Which was a miracle in itself, but not something he was thinking about at the moment. Forget the shower quickie, he could easily go for a round two.

And all he had to do was follow the smell of lilac and roses to March's bedroom. He didn't even bother putting on a towel, striding straight in, in all his wet, naked glory. Leaning against March's doorway, he set a predatory black gaze on March, not saying a word.

March was standing in his room, slowly combing his hair.

He had a soft look on his face, as if his mind was elsewhere. He didn't notice Jay enter the room as he took off his bathrobe, shivering as the cool air touched his skin. He pulled a large shirt out of his drawer and slipped into it, shivering the whole time. The whole while he had an air of softness and sweetness about him.

March lifted the covers and slid underneath them, sitting up in his bed and pulling his knees to his chin. His gaze shifted to Jay and he smiled again.

"You need something to wear tonight. You can check my closet to see if you can find anything that might fit." his voice was quiet and gentle

Jay's predatory mission had faltered while he watched the Hare move about. He seriously wasn't used to people acting like this around him at all. March seemed so relaxed, and didn't act like he had anything against him or any reservations about him at all.

Without the dragon's knowledge, he was being soothed into a calmer state even now, though admittedly he wasn't _much_ better. But he didn't feel a need to tear the house to shreds, or kill nearby people.

He nodded once, and marched over to the closet, rummaging through it and just threw stuff on the floor of the closet when it didn't interest him.

March frowned at the clothes throwing. He stood and silently began picking them up as Jay threw them. "Find anything of interest?" he asked, trying to keep up with Jay's throws.

He gave up with a quiet sigh and turned to the bed to smooth out the clothes so when Jay was done throwing he could put them back on hangers.

"Yeah," he said after tossing a few more clothes.

He pulled out a shirt that looked like it would fit him and a pair of pants, then raised an eyebrow at March. "I know this shit doesn't fit you. What the fuck's it doing in your closet?" he questioned.

March shrugged. "Probably an old lover's. You can have them if you want." he said and began putting things back on hangers and putting them back in his closet.

He then smiled at Jay again. "Tomorrow we'll find you a couple pairs of proper pajamas." He was shivering.

Jay tried not to make a sour face. For some reason, the idea didn't appeal to him. "Nah, fuck that shit. I'll wear it tonight, but I'll burn the shit tomorrow."

March shook his head. "No, you're not allowed to burn those clothes. I rather like them. They're good for guests."

Not seconds after saying that, he pulled on the items and grimaced. He could smell the last person who had been in them. One of the times when having super sensitive smell was _not_ an advantage. Turning his gaze to March, his black eyes narrowed, seeing the shivers taking hold of the Hare's body.

"...You look like you're freezing your damn ass off," he commented, showing his white teeth in a dragon-like smirk and gesturing to himself. "My body temperature is higher than a human's. I could...keep you warm..."

The comment was innocent enough, but the look in his eye was most decidedly not pure in any way.

He walked slowly back to the bed and sat on it. "You're welcome to sleep here tonight, but I'm rather tired." he said, indicating he had no desire for anymore sex.

He was still shivering.

Jay's eyes narrowed. He could pick up on the hint easily, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Under normal circumstances, he would've held the little Zion down and made him take it, not caring at all whether or not the Hare was tired. However, there was Hatta's stupid spell...and that small nagging at the back of his mind. Yes, he wanted sex, but he wouldn't force it just yet.

"Whatever you say," he said evenly, and slipped into bed beside March.

Without pausing, he pulled the smaller man against him, and his natural warmth could easily be felt. A normal human would probably die if they were the same temperature as him, his average temperature being around 106 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Your shivering will get annoying, so stay fucking close so you'll be fucking warm," he muttered.

March obediently curled up against Jay and rested his head on the other's chest. "Thank you" he whispered quietly.

All was silent for a brief moment before March looked up at him and said, "If it weren't for those wristbands, you would've raped me already, wouldn't you?" His face was expressionless and his voice flat.

Jay looked down at him, his own expression carefully blank. To lie or not to lie...?

"...Probably," he answered after a moment.

"I won't try and convince you I'm a fucking good person now, and don't expect me to get all goody-goody two shoes," he growled lowly, trying to project aggression into his voice where, for once in his life, he couldn't come up with any. He was feeling...bad? He couldn't tell.

What he was feeling was a very shallow version of shame. Because yes, he would have raped March if he knew he wouldn't get electrocuted for it. "I'm evil. You're sleeping with evil, and you fucked evil. That's just the way it is."

March was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I figured. I was only testing you this evening. I'm usually up for five or six rounds before bed. But I have a feeling shopping tomorrow is going to be a tiresome adventure so I want to sleep. Goodnight, Jabberwocky. Dream, if you can."

And with those words March fell asleep, Jay close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter of Jericko's story!

Now, guess what else...?

This is the only chapter I'm posting on my profile! The rest of Teaparty will be posted on **OffensivePhilosophy**, my lovely co-author's second account. However, please review, and let us know what you think so far!


End file.
